


Garage band

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Fluff, Hux is (initially) not impressed, Kylo is trying to woo hux with his emo band, M/M, Makeouts, awful song lyrics, glow in the dark paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Kylo Ren wants to woo his attractive ginger neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo sighed, angrily crossing out the lyrics he had been writing on his notepad, laying his head back in his pillows and trying not to think about the very attractive redhead that lived next door. He saw him peeking into the garage when his band played, a look of distaste on his cute face, but he always tried to impress him.

Yes, Hux was a very interesting person, indeed. Even though he acted like he didn't like Kylo's music, he always looked in his garage when they were playing, and his mother always came in, lemonade and cookies every time Hux came, and Kylo saw the smirk on his stupid, attractive face.

He always ranted at his mother about how his Grandfather would never do this, and that she was embarrassing him in front of his band, but she just sighed, leaned up and kissed his forehead, resulting in the muffled snickers of his bandmates, and his rising embarrassment. He could see Hux snickering too, and groaned, while Leia just smiled ruefully and went back inside the house.

~~~

It wasn't his voice that was bad, it was quite lovely, actually. It reminded Hux vaguely of Radiohead, just a bit deeper. The problem was the lyrics. The faux-deep emo nonsense that didn't even make sense half the time is what drove him up a wall. The band was very good, as well, but they needed to hire a lyricist, or at least have somebody help.

He would catch the scorching glances Kylo would send him while singing into the microphone, and it made him internally melt, but he was glad he could put on a stony facade outwardly.

He actually liked his music, but he would never let Kylo know, lest he lose the little game they played. He knew he was hosting some sort of concert in the park, and Phasma kept on insisting that they should go, but Hux kept on saying no.

Kylo would flirt with him, leaning his muscular frame on the garage door, murmuring teasing, seductive words in that damnable honey voice of his, subtle touches, but Hux would always have a snarky comeback that if anything, seemed to spur Kylo on, laying it on even thicker, but he never got any reaction out of Hux.

Kylo had apparently taken it upon himself to rectify that, purposefully wearing tighter shirts to show off his muscular body, purposefully singing in a way that gave Hux chills up his spine, unable to stop watching his lips as they moved. It was true, Kylo was smooth, but Hux would never give him the satisfaction of a response, even when it was very hard.

Hux would not be cracked.

~~~

He had no idea how it came to this, Phasma forcefully dragging him to the concert, despite his befuddled protests and frustrated groans, but there he was, standing in a crowd of over 1,000, the majority of which had glowsticks or were covered in glow-in-the-dark paint.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Hux asked, his arm sore from being tugged around so much. "Kylo gave us front row, so come on!" Phasma said, towing Hux along in her powerful grip, and then they were right in-front of the stage, and a very pleased Kylo who shot Hux another cocky smirk, and a seductive flash of the eyes, and went over to his bandmates, talking to them about something or the other, and finally they started up again.

Hux had heard almost all of their songs, but didn't recognize this one, which started out with a smooth bass-line, and an immediately catchy beat. Kylo was staring directly at him, glow in the dark paint spattered over his face, dripping down onto his tight black t-shirt and leather jacket, and Hux squirmed slightly from the intensity of his hazel gaze.

 _"Beacon in the dark, sharing your glow with me, sublime and bright, light me on fire, fill my aching heart with your heavenly desire,"_ Kylo all but purred into the microphone, never breaking contact with the now-panicking Hux, and Phasma, who hooted happily. Hux's mouth felt dry, and he was pretty sure he was sweating now.

 _"Your beautiful destruction, fill me with your corruption so that I may once again be pure and unobstructed, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, happily let you destroy me,"_ Kylo continued, and even though the lyrics didn't make all that much sense, Hux could sense the subtle but cleverly placed in euphemisms. The crowd screamed, all except for Hux who was now actively fighting to keep his calm.

 _"Bless me with your cruel kiss, tear me apart with your words, your faithful servant, oh how good it feels to hurt,"_ He breathed, and suddenly dropped to his knees and surged forward, his lips meeting Hux's, and the crowd erupted into screams. Kylo smeared some of the glow-in-the-dark paint he had on his face onto Hux's while they kissed, and Phasma gave a thumbs up to Hux, who was too oblivious, and rather busy kissing Kylo.

They broke and Kylo smirked at Hux, who was now breathless and panting, and winked at Phasma, who winked back, a wide grin on her face.

"You planned this, didn't you?!" Hux yelled over the loud roars of the fans, and Phasma just laughed. The concert continued on, and Kylo still payed attention to only Hux, often sending him sultry looks and blazing into him with his eyes.

~~~

Of all the things Hux expected, one of them was not to be furiously making out with Kylo on the couch in his garage, smearing the glow in the dark paint all over each other, both of them red-faced and panting, but oh so satisfied. "You fuck, you wrote that song just for me, didn't you?" Hux panted, while Kylo suckled softly on his earlobe, making Hux's breath catch. _"Fuck it."_ Hux thought, clenching Kylo's shirt in his fist, straddling him, smashing their mouths together, while Kylo kneaded softly as his ass.

Suddenly, the lights in the garage turned on, and Hux surged away from Kylo, falling on his ass on the hard concrete, while Kylo's mother looked confusedly in, and then quickly said "Oh, my! I'm so sorry for interrupting!" and rushing back in the house, turning the lights back off, which lead to Kylo releasing a loud, annoyed groan while Hux rubbed his sore backside.

"I can do that for you," Kylo purred softly, offering his hand to Hux, who took it and grinned. "You're on, you fucking nerd.", before returning to what they had been doing prior to the interruption, faintly glowing in the dark garage.

Phasma felt a strange sense of satisfaction on the drive home, giggling in evil glee.


	2. Aftermath

Leia walked into the kitchen, a small smile playing at her lips. "What're you so happy about?" Han groused, flipping the page of his newspaper while Leia smiled at him. "Our son finally scored thanks to his cute little boyband." She murmured, while Han choked on the coffee he had been drinking, and it sprayed all over the wooden dining room table. Leia gave him a confused look while he sputtered, tried to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" He rasped, thinking he had just heard her wrong. "He's making out in the garage with the ginger neighbor boy." She continued calmly, and Han stopped panicking, shrugged. "Well, at least he has something to fixate on instead of your dead father," Han mumbled, and then went back to reading his paper.

The door connecting the kitchen to the garage opened, and out stumbled a disheveled Hux, his hair mussed, covered in glow-in-the-dark paint and hickies, kiss swollen lips, offering a sheepish grin to Han and Leia, who stared at him incredulously, followed by a smug Kylo. Leia fought laughter while Han looked mortified. "Mr. and Mrs. Solo," Hux murmured curtly, walking out the front door while Kylo grinned after him.

"Good job, boy." Han said, before turning back to his paper. Kylo didn't seem to hear him, still stuck in his smug happiness, on closer inspection also covered in glow-in-the-dark paint and hickies. Leia laughed softly, shaking her head. Han got up quickly, as if remembering something, rushed into the garage and Leia could hear him groan.

"My couch is covered in glow-in-the-dark paint, Leia," He moaned, sighing and looking at his pleased son with only the slightest bit of anger. To be fair, Solo men _were_ irresistible, and Kylo reminded Han of himself when he was his age.

"Oh, Han, don't you remember how we were when we were dating?" Leia laughed softly, while Kylo's look of bliss turned to a one of disgust. "Those are things I really don't need to think about, mom." He said, cringing softly while Leia grinned at him. "And I didn't need to know about your couch escapades, now help me clean up." Han rumbled, and Kylo reluctantly followed.

~~~

Hux stumbled to his house, noticing Phasma's car was in the driveway, he rubbed at his love-mark littered neck, and saw Phasma in the driver's seat, grinning at him proudly. "So, you two were in cahoots then," Hux sighed, shaking his head softly but smiling nonetheless. "That's a strange way of talking to somebody who just got you laid." Phasma murmured mischievously, and Hux groaned her name in annoyance, while she snorted a laugh, and then they both walked into his house, Phasma looking at Hux's back and giggling, which lead to Hux asking her what was wrong.

Firmly on his ass was a large handprint, stained into the seat of his pants with glow in the dark paint. Hux and Phasma both erupted into laughter that time, sitting down on the couch to talk about what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't meant to happen, but it did based off of a convo I had with my friend again last night about the aftermath of the last chapter's events, so here's a little bonus chapter for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of gift for my friend, based off of a conversation we had about Kylo Ren having an emo garage band, and pining and trying to woo Hux. I have a strange weakness for glow in the dark paint makeouts apparently lmao. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> edit: i just thought this would be funny to share, but every time I see the title of this fic I read it as "Garbage Band" instead of "Garage Band".


End file.
